For You
by Shadow Lynx
Summary: Rei takes flight into the unknown and what he finds will change him forever. KaixRei.


**A/N**: wow my first fic written from a first person POV. for those orthodox Christians have a happy orthodox Easter.

* * *

For my holiday I decided to take a mystery flight to an unknown destination thiswas going to be excitingand made me wonder what I would find. A bell sound came from the speakers signaling a comment from the pilot who would announce where we would be landing. I looked out the small window to see that we were about to land I saw snow capped trees and buildings, small moving dots which were either people or cars and then tall buildings. The pilot declared that we would be arriving at Moscow International Airport shortly this almost came to me as a shock. 

I had been to Russia once before during the first world championships and that's where we learnt about Kai's past. The feeling of being lost in another country with no knowledge of the areas and no friends didn't sit comfortably with me. When I got off the airplane, the first thing I did was exchange my money for Russian rubles, then I left the bustling airport to wave for a taxi. We sat stationery in the car and had a talk about the best places of accommodation he suggested a nice lodge an hour's drive outside the city which agreed to.

The scenery along the way there passed as quickly as time did, still jet lagged I could have fallen asleep but then realised that we had made it to the hotel. It was a quaint, peaceful looking lodge located smack bang in the middle of the white covered woods. Paying the expensive taxi fare I went inside the lodge and made a booking, for the rest of the day and night I slept right through. I woke up early next morning eagerly wanting to explore my natural surroundings, wandering down I ate breakfast and a nice elderly lady suggested that I go ice skating. I thought it was a good idea and took a pair of ice skates before I left.

I trudged through the snow for a while wondering through the snowy landscape, then I came across a large frozen lake. The water was completely frozen and looked like crystal but firm enough to walk onto. Sitting on a log I took off my boots and unwittingly dug my feet into the snow sending a cold bolt through my body.

Shivering I said aloud, "I hate cold weather."

Hastily I put on the ice skates, getting up I slowly stepped cautiously onto the ice just as I felt comfortable I slipped and landed on my bottom. Laughing I picked myself up again and moved carefully along the slippery surface, after doing a few laps I began to feel more confident and started to enjoy myself. Suddenly I felt the ground beneath me move and then the ice started to crack rapidly. I plunged feet first into the icy water waving my arms madly I tried to haul myself out but the chunks and sheets of ice got in my way.

I then began to drift underneath the thick, solid ice andin vain I tried to punch my way through, my energy level was plunging like the temperature I only had enough strength to swim towards the opening I had unfortunately created. My body started to freeze, before I knew it my legs went numb and I struggle to keep my head above the water. I took a deep breath and started to sink I didn't want to end up in a watery grave, there were so many things I have yet to do, I was denied a chance to say goodbye or even fall in love. Just before I passed out I saw something black come towards me.

My eyes fluttered open but I was too exhausted to move I felt limp and weak. It sort of felt like I was floating maybe I was in heaven but then saw that I was being carried by a hooded person. The man had strong arms, he was warm against my frozen body and strangely I felt safe and sound. Opening my mouth I wanted to say Kai's name however nothing came out but condensed breath as if the cold weather had taken my voice. Why I said his name was something I didn't know then it struck me. With the side of my head resting against his chest the last thing I could remember was hearing the beat of his heart as the darkness returned.

Wearily I awoke but I couldn't see anything it was pitch black, gasping I thought that I had gone blind but a thin, vertical sliver of light caught my eye. Stiffly I got to my feet and went over to pull open the curtains as I did a flood of moonlight filled and illuminated the whole room. Then I realised that I was wearing pajamas, somebody must have undressed me and changed put dry clothes on, my cheeks began to feel hot.

Figuring nobody would be up I decided to thank my savior in the morning. My mouth was parched so I wrapped a blanket around me and opened the door, wandered along the hallway, down the wide staircase and searched for the kitchen. Walking down the corridor I saw a dim light, curious I entered the warm room and like a moth to a light I headed straight towards the fireplace and settled down on a soft rug in front of the crackling flames. I felt like curling up into a ball and drifting off to sleep like a cat.

I realised that I wasn't alone turning my head to the right I saw someone leave the room. Not only did I have to thank the person I had to apologize for disturbing them as well. Sighing I sat cross legged and watched the fire for a few minutes then turned my head to the side and half hoped to have fainted. Kai had entered the room so quietly I didn't even notice him sit down next to me. He handed me a steaming mug which I hesitantly yet gladly accepted. I had assumed that the bluenette had saved my life because he was the one of only a few that resided here. Now I didn't know what to say, so I tasted the light brown liquid and felt it warm me up inside.

"This is really nice," I said, before drinking more of the sweet hot chocolate.

I was surprised to find that he offered me a beverage, it was the second kindest thing he had done for me.

"Are you feeling ok," asked Kai, setting down his mug on the tray.

"I'm fine now," I replied somberly. "I owe you a great debt for saving me if you hadn't come to my rescue."

"Actually I was watching you from nearby," Kai admitted before facing the fire.

"Then you must have seen me fall down," I exclaimed, feeling a blush coming on I pulled the blanket over my head for a second before revealing myself again.

Kai gave a small laugh, "It takes time to be good at ice skating, the first steps are always the most important don't worry with more practice I'm sure you'll be able to do a pirouette. You don't owe me anything I'd do that for any friend."

"There must be something that I can do for you, anything you want." I sounded almost pleadingly.

"Yes there is something, I would go through the most ferocious blizzard and climb the highest mountain for. And knowing I can't have it breaks my heart." Kai said sadly.

"What is it?" I asked intently, moving a little closer towards him.

"You." he said meeting my my eyes. "I won't come between Mariah and you, I just wanted to tell you how I feel."

Now it was my turn to laugh which took Kai by surprise and hopefully not annoyance as he did not take some reactions too well.

"You've got it all wrong," I started to explain. "Mariah and I are just old friends, I only love her like a sister. I haven't given a second thought to romance. To be honest now I've found a reason to stay."

For a moment Kai looked puzzled. Then his face cleared, he flushed and I laid a warm hand on top of his. He leaned in closer until out faces were a few centimeters apart, our lips met in a soft, gentle kiss. We gazed into each others eyes for a moment before engaging in a heated, passionate kiss.

From then on Kai was the one that kept my flame burning, the light of the darkness. We would spend each winter night snuggled up together in front of a fire, I would never feel cold again.

* * *


End file.
